Network devices, such as wireless access points, may be placed on tables or attached to an installation surface, such as a ceiling or wall. Attaching a wireless access point to the installation surface may include using straps or brackets to attach the wireless access point. The straps or brackets are attached to a housing of the network device as well as to the installation surface. The network device is disposed against the installation surface. During operation, the temperature of the network device will increase. Without proper ventilation, the heat from the network device may cause the network device to fail. As a result, the network device is disposed at a safe distance from the installation surface to provide proper ventilation.